El hombre lobo
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¿Qué es peor que convertirse en hombre lobo cuando hay luna llena? Sobrevivir el resto del mes.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

_Fragmento de "Beautiful Day", propiedad de U2, del álbum "All That You Can't Leave Behind", 2000, con sello de Island (RU), Interscope (EE. UU.)_

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Y yo que cuando empecé a escribir fics dije "Nunca escribiré para Harry Potter" y heme aquí, con el tercer (o cuarto, no me acuerdo) fic del mago de J.K Rowling…_

Dedicatorias:

Para los que somos potterhead, y creen que la musa no sigue modas.

* * *

**El hombre lobo**

¿Qué es peor que convertirse en hombre lobo cuando hay luna llena?

Sobrevivir el resto del mes.

* * *

**Un hermoso día**

_It was a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away_

_A beautiful day_

_Touch me, take me to that other place_

_Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_What you don't have you don't need it now_

_What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

_What you don't have you don't need it now_

_Don't need it now_

_It was a beautiful day_

Se levantó y sin duda era un hermoso día, no hacía falta que U2 lo dijera desde la radio encendida donde el reloj digital marcaba las cinco en punto. Era agradable tener una canción tan buena para despertar y mientras se ponía de pie estirando los músculos de su espalda empezó a cantar también.

Encendió las luces, se estiró una vez más y lanzó el último bostezo. Cambiándose de ropa, se dirigió a la pequeña habitación de junto donde tenía instalado un "gimnasio", haría una media hora de elíptica en lugar de salir a correr, los últimos días se habían reportado asaltos en la zona aledaña y no tenía muchas ganas de formar parte del índice delictivo.

La música se escuchaba desde la recámara con suavidad, el tiempo de ejercitación no lo medía con cronómetro, usaba un aproximado de canciones, incluyendo los comerciales, tenían que ser cinco. Terminada la quinta, como era miércoles, pasaba al ejercicio de pecho y tríceps por una hora y otra media hora de cuerda. A la siete en punto entraba el locutor de la estación, entonces tocaban los estiramientos por quince minutos y se iba a la ducha.

Agua fría.

Limpieza del piso.

Desayuno.

Eran las 8:15 cuando salió para tomar el subterráneo directo al trabajo, algunos trasbordes de líneas, un autobús y estaría en el trabajo a tiempo para empezar a limpiar los cristales de la tienda de venta al público, barrer, acomodar todo lo que estuviera fuera de lugar y esperar a que dieran las 10:00, momento en que llegaban el jefe y su… adorado hijo para abrir a la clientela.

Decidió barrer la acera, justo acababa de pasar la noche de brujas y las calles se hallaban atestadas de basura de caramelos y papel higiénico. En lo personal no le molestaba mucho, recordaba que cuando era más chico se vestía con un traje del Conde Drácula y salía con su hermano que usualmente era el monstruo de Frankenstein, a pedir dulces en las casas vecinas.

Aunque ya no tenía la edad, se mostraba participativo con sus vecinos pequeños, no así su jefe que tenía una especie de síndrome de Ebenezer Scrooge, pero en lugar de Navidad, su aberración iba a la noche de brujas. Lo sabía porque, desde que los vecinos empezaron a poner sus decoraciones, se la pasaba refunfuñando y lanzando improperios desde su oficina.

—Buenos días, muchacho ¿Cuándo piensas poner en anaquel la mercancía nueva? No te pago para que hagas el vago toda la mañana.

—Buenos días. Lo siento, señor Dursley, es que no tengo la llave del almacén.

— ¡Faltaba menos!

Grunnings era una fábrica de taladros, pero tenían un local para venta al público que administraba aquél regordete hombre entrado en años en asistencia de su inmenso hijo Dudley y él mismo.

—Papá, pero tú dijiste que se la darías hasta la próxima quincena, porque era nuevo.— intervino el muchacho que llevaba el portafolios de su padre acompañándolo a la oficina donde se encerraría todo el día hasta la tarde en que se marchaba.

—Tonterías, ven acá hijo.— le llamó para darle precisamente la llave y cortar la discusión.

Dudley siempre le pareció alguien inmenso, y él mismo no era para nada insignificante, su altura estaba sobre el metro con ochenta y aún así se sentía aplastado cuando tenía que estar cerca él, a lo ancho fácilmente estaba dos veces de su tamaño. Pese a todo no era realmente bofo, le había visto golpear a tres muchachos él solo, jadeaba, eso sí, pero dominó la pelea sin inconvenientes y no estuvo al borde de un infarto.

—Vamos a sacar las cajas.— dijo.

Pero no era como un plural realmente, mientras Dudley llevaba dos y hacía a lo más tres viajes, él tenía que cargar con el resto que llevando de cuatro a cinco paquetes, le tomaba unos seis viajes.

—Mi mamá quiere que vayas a cenar esta noche.— anunció mientras empezaban el acarreo de piezas. Su compañero sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Fecha especial?

—No. Solo quiere conocerte.

—Ah…

No le podía decir que no. No temía por su vida, su padre le había contado que sus ancestros en Rusia peleaban contra enormes osos usando solo sus manos desnudas. Dudley no era realmente más grande que un oso, y tenía la ventaja de que no tenía garras y colmillos, así que podría con él, pero…

— ¡Sasha!

— ¡Ya voy!

Vernon Dudley era quien pagaba su salario.

— ¿Señor?

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! — chilló Vernon en un episodio de terror señalando una caja donde estaba asomándose la punta de un sombrero de bruja.

—Ah, eso, son las cosas perdidas de ayer, esperaba que hoy vinieran a reclamarlas, la mayoría son partes de disfraces.

— ¡Sácalo de aquí! ¿Me oyes? ¡No quiero verlo!

—Sí señor.

El muchacho recogió la caja sacándola del minúsculo espacio que comprendía el salón de empleados donde podía comer y dejar sus cosas.

Sasha era un muchacho alto y esbelto, de cabello rubio muy claro, ojos grises, facciones rectas, como si lo hubieran hecho con una regla. No era particularmente guapo, de hecho, si se pusiera la foto de su cara en comparación a otras cincuenta de rubios de ojos claros, no resaltaba en nada, pero Vernon le había contratado porque a sus veintidós años no tenía granos en la cara, tenía una complexión musculosa tan trabajada que le vendía taladros a chicas de secundaria, un nombre exótico en el identificador y ¡Listo! los clientes sentían que tenían en su poder lo último en tecnología.

Lástima que fuera tan cabezota.

Sacó su diario, el que ya había leído en casa durante el desayuno, pero lo leería de nuevo antes de empezar a meter números en la calculadora y el libro de cuentas para que después Dudley lo copiara tal cual en la computadora.

El señor Dursley odiaba las computadoras. Podía mecanografiar, pero nunca tocar un teclado y no habría absolutamente nadie sobre la faz de la tierra que lo obligara a ir a esas absurdas clases de computación para empleados que ofrecía Grunnings. Ya era viejo para eso, además, estaba a un par de años para jubilarse y había hecho lo necesario para que su hijo pudiera hacerse cargo de la tienda tomando su lugar.

El hecho de que Dudley no obtuviera honores al graduarse y terminara por abandonar la universidad, había sido un golpe terrible para la meticulosa planificación que él y su esposa habían hecho para el futuro de su hijo. Pero el era un hombre que resolvía crisis, y si no podía heredar su puesto de director de la compañía, entonces cambiaría de trabajo para asegurar el porvenir de su primogénito. Claramente, algo de estatus adecuado, y propietario de la tienda más grande de la ciudad resultaba bastante aceptable, considerando que no podía hacer más si el propio muchacho se mostraba reacio a comprender el funcionamiento numérico y organizacional de algo más complejo.

— ¿Qué pasa con el mundo? — preguntó en voz alta sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo temblar su prominente y blando cuello rollizo.

Era la segunda vez que lo decía en el día, porque ya había analizado esa noticia, en la que una pareja había sido encontrada sin vida dentro de su domicilio y conformaban un par más dentro de una larga lista que era víctima del mismo sujeto según declaraciones no oficiales. Pero la carnicería dejada, poco daba oportunidad de cuestionar que no se tratase de un enfermo mental con tendencias caníbales.

Hacía ya varios años que no había sentido tanta locura en el ambiente. El mismo tiempo que tenía su casa libre de… chiflados.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza dejando el diario a un lado y tomando su fiel, aunque algo vieja calculadora a la que ya algunos números se le habían despintado su rótulo blanco, acercó su libro de cuentas, la lista de ventas del día anterior, su lápiz perfectamente afilado con un sacapuntas de escritorio, y como cosa de todos los días empezó a vaciar la información.

El día pasó sin novedad alguna. Aunque lo positivo del vandalismo posterior a la noche de brujas en todo caso era que la gente solía necesitar reparaciones, y uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, era que no importaba cuanta gente asegurara tener material adecuado para el bricolaje, siempre necesitaban algo más. Sin excepción. Y si bien el propósito fundamental de la tienda era vender taladros, nada le impedía a Vernon abastecer de más cosas todos los exhibidores.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó de pronto Dudley colocándose en el vano de la puerta, obstruyendo la salida del minúsculo cuarto de empleados. Sasha se colocó una campera térmica color azul rey con franjas rojas y se entretuvo más de lo necesario con el cierre de la misma.

—Bueno…— empezó a decir sabiendo que no le convenía hacerse el tonto; —Supongo que no hay problema, es decir, no tenía planes después de todo.

El inmenso muchacho asintió satisfecho y se apartó apagando la luz para apresurar al otro. Y después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y las alarmas encendidas, los tres hombres salieron de la tienda encaminándose al estacionamiento donde el último auto que quedaba era precisamente el de los Dursley.

Vernon tomó lugar como copiloto, Dudley conduciría y Sasha debía resignarse a entrar como pudiera en el asiento de atrás, con las rodillas casi en el pecho debido a que los dos hombres de enfrente tenían los asientos todo lo atrás que podían para dar espacio a sus prominentes barrigas.

— ¿Es muy lejos? — preguntó de pronto al no tener nada que decir.

—No. — respondieron al unísono los otros, pero el intento de conversación murió en ese lugar y no se dirigieron palabra alguna ni encendieron la radio ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera una tos.

El número 4 de Privet Drive apareció al doblar una esquina.

—Hogar, dulce hogar. — dijo Vernon rompiendo el silencio y saliendo con sumo esfuerzo del auto para encaminarse a la puerta ya con la llave en mano.

Dudley giró con una sonrisa ancha aunque escalofriante.

—Dice eso todos los días cuando regresa del trabajo, sin excepción.

Sasha devolvió el gesto aunque su sonrisa no era en absoluto como la de su compañero, que parecía estar completamente diseñado para infundir miedo en prácticamente cualquier persona.

La señora Dursley salió a su encuentro desde la cocina recibiendo animosamente a su esposo, o concretamente, su saco, el portafolio y la bufanda para irlos a guardar donde era debido.

— ¿Cómo les ha ido a mis dos amores? — preguntó retirándose el impecable delantal color arena para colgarlo de una discreta percha en la salida de la cocina.

—Bien. — respondió escuetamente Dudley sentándose a la mesa, primorosamente dispuesta como un comedor de gala, solo que a escala pequeña.

—Dudley, amor, primero los invitados.

El joven aludido se puso tenso, pero consiguió sonreír como lo haría con la clientela.

—Un placer conocerla, señora Dursley. — dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar con mucho cuidado la muy pequeña y delgada mano de la mujer.

—Petunia Dursley, un placer de verdad, Dudley habla muy bien de ti.

—Mi nombre es Aleksandr Mijáilovich Kuznetsov, pero el señor Dursley me llama Sasha, como todo mundo.

Petunia emitió una risa extraña que dejó al invitado con la idea de que quizás nadie en esa familia sonreía de verdad.

Le sorprendió bastante que no le hubiesen ofrecido algún aperitivo previo, a él no le gustaban del todo, pero todos los ingleses criados como tales lo hacían. Pasaron directamente a la cena que entre refunfuños ya pedía el hijo del matrimonio que no se había movido de su lugar. La cena se sirvió con magnificencia, empezando por una sopa de cebolla con salvia y cheddar. Tuvo cuidado de apartar los trozos de queso que le fueron visibles y hábilmente consiguió disponerlos en el plato extendido, lejos de la vista de sus anfitriones que, sin embargo, no le prestaban demasiada atención.

—Oh, Dudley siempre ha hecho amigos rápidamente, pero últimamente…

Dudley le dedicó una mirada severa a su madre que terminó por emitir una sonrisa sin significado y no continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, si bien no era particularmente complicado de adivinar de qué iba la cosa. No estaba acostumbrado a la soledad ni el abandono, ninguno de sus antiguos amigos lo frecuentaba, en parte porque el tiempo que requería la universidad era más del que podían disponer, en otro tanto porque la madurez finalmente había llegado a sus vidas y un bravucón que no es particularmente listo no representaba una amistad interesante, ya no podían obtener nada de él, los días de abrirse paso a la cima de la escuela a base de acoso escolar, habían terminado.

Sasha sintió que su estómago se revolvía. La señora Dursley entró a la cocina y salió con un enorme pastel de carne para acompañar los gruesos cortes sirloin asado con mantequilla de ajo. Con horror vio a la mujer cortar las partes, tres que equivalían a poco más de medio kilo por cada una y una muy pequeña para ella misma. Dudley se relamió los labios prácticamente salivando mientras que su padre daba alguno bufidos de gusto, completamente complacido.

Y por escenas como esa era que no le gustaba ir de visita a ningún lado.

Picó con el tenedor una parte sin pensar en comerlo, no porque dudara de las habilidades culinarias de Petunia Dursley, sino porque él no comía carne.

En la mesa no había algo medianamente parecido a una ensalada, salvo lo que parecían ser exactamente tres zanahorias y una patata cocida más para decorar el plato que como parte de una guarnición real. Vio que nadie más las tomaba así que con sumo tacto preguntó si podía tenerlas, Petunia se apresuró a servírselas aunque él mismo pensaba hacerlo.

Los dos hombres se enfrascaron en su cena, el señor Dursley de vez en cuando emitía un cometario sobre su perfecto día en la oficina, pero como Dudley y él habían estado en el mismo canal, pensó que quizás hablaba con su esposa, aunque al poco rato notó que en realidad lo estaba haciendo con él.

—Sí, señor Dursley. — respondió acertadamente cuando le hizo una pregunta sobre si estaba de acuerdo con que venía la mejor temporada, pues para las fiestas navideñas la gente tendía a hacer la mayor cantidad de reparaciones.

Por la siguiente hora, se dedico a trozar la carne tratando de contener la respiración. Por algún motivo, se sentía tan aterrado de confesar su dieta vegana como de atreverse a siquiera llevarse un trozo a la boca. Hacía casi doce años que había dejado de comer carne luego de visitar a su padre mientras trabajaba en la carnicería del barrio. Estaba despellejando unos conejos de pedido especial; una incisión, tomar los extremos tirando hacia abajo con fuerza. Recordaba que vio el cuerpo del animalito estremecerse, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el que su padre se acercara a él con el delantal lleno de sangre para abrazarlo jurándole que el conejo estaba muerto y solo era un espasmo natural, no ayudó demasiado.

Sentía nauseas con el olor de la carne, aunque cocinada y con buena cantidad de especias, el pastel de la señora Dursley junto con su corte de carne, no eran ni de cerca la más apetecible de las cenas.

Dudley terminó primero y lo miró con gesto inquisidor.

— ¿Te lo vas a terminar? — preguntó no comprendiendo que en el plato no estaba la mitad como hacía pensar el perfecto desorden, sino el corte entero en pedazos muy pequeños.

—Ah…

Tenía que pensar muy bien la respuesta para deshacerse de la comida sin ofender a la cocinera.

—Bueno, no creo, estoy algo… satisfecho. Aunque todo ha estado delicioso, señora Dursley.— dijo, pero apenas terminaba de hablar cuando el muchacho se lanzó contra su plato.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

Aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de que no comió nada, sabía que Dudley molestaba a la gente por muchas cosas más insignificantes que no comer carne. Y a él no le gustaban los conflictos, menos aún con el hijo de su jefe porque quizás nunca tendría otra oportunidad de empleo.

—Deberías comer mejor muchacho. — dijo el señor Dursley a modo reprimenda.

—Vernon, querido, no lo atosigues. — intervino la mujer palmeando el brazo de su esposo.

—Solo digo lo que pienso.

Sasha estaba abochornado, pero consiguió que Dudley acabara de comer antes de que notaran que no probó bocado.

Sobrevivió a la velada, pero sin esperanzas de que le llevaran a casa, no tuvo más remedio que preguntar por la parada de autobús más cercana.

El viento soplaba con desgana, conformándose con derribar las hojas que quedaban de los árboles, arrastrándolas débilmente por el césped amarillento. Las luces de la acera estaban encendidas, pero las de las casas empezaban a apagarse. Aún no hacía frío, pero el invierno empezaba a asomar la nariz. Levantó el cuello de su chaqueta y miró al cielo, la luna llena, grande y redonda dejaban un rastro plateado más hermoso que el de las farolas… entonces lo escuchó…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar un aullido largo y profundo. No había perros en el vecindario, pero escuchó a algunos ladrar enloquecidos más allá. Sintió un escalofrío y escucho que caían los botes de basura de una casa cercana, giró el rostro por reflejo, esperaba encontrarse con un gato… pero un gato no proyectaba una sombra tan grande…

Quedó atrapado entre la banca de aluminio y un cuerpo peludo, sentía el aliento caliente cerca de su cara y las enormes mandíbulas blancas, con saliva y las encías rojas e hinchadas chasqueando a nada de su nariz.

Sus músculos se tensaron mientras sujetaba el cuello del animal que clavaba sus garras en sus hombros, subió una rodilla para tratar de empujarle, pero aunque el peso no era excesivo y estaba seguro de que lo podía levantar con una mano, nunca había tenido que levantar una pesa que se moviera tanto e intentara arrancarle la garganta. Subió la otra pierna apoyando a punta de los pies en el vientre del animal y empujó con todas sus fuerza consiguiendo quitárselo de encima, pero las garras clavadas en su carne se volvieron profundos arañazos de cuatro líneas cada uno.

Escuchó un chillido, pero seguido de un gruñido, la criatura se incorporó mostrando las fauces, Sasha se incorporó rápidamente, la luz de las farolas, la de la propia luna y la del anuncio de la parada de autobús revelaron ante él algo que no era un animal, este se irguió sin despegar sus ojos amarillentos del joven que había perdido lucidez de cualquier cosa que por sentido común podía hacer. Tan solo contemplarlo, con su complexión delgada y realmente pequeña, casi humano pero con un peligroso hocico, garras que le habían desgarrado los músculos de los brazos que empezaban a entumirse del dolor y una actitud decidida a matarlo.

Se lanzó nuevamente contra él pero consiguió evadirlo agachándose para enseguida ponerse de pie alcanzándolo al vuelo, lo tomó por la cintura y lo derribó contra la banca con la suficiente fuerza como para romperle la columna. Pero no fue así. Hubo un golpe seco, la lámina cedió pero aquella cosa fue capaz de incorporarse, sangraba por el hocico y al menos parecía tener una pata herida porque no fue capaz de sostenerse a cuatro.

Una tercera vez fue por él con las fauces completamente abiertas, Sasha calculó detenerlo tomándolo por la nuca para estrellarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el cristal reforzado del anuncio luminoso. La cabeza del animal atravesó completamente y aunque hubo unos espasmos, pronto dejó de moverse mientras que la sangre fluía ávidamente por los cristales.

El chico miró la mancha roja extenderse por varios segundos antes de sentirse mareado, y finalmente desmayarse.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
